Lockers
The lockers are interactive structures in Baldi's Basics that can be randomly found in hallways and few rooms such as the Principal's Office and Faculty Rooms. Types Red The basic red lockers are the most common types around Here School. However, none of these can be interacted with, as if they were locked. Blue The blue (although cyan) colored lockers can be opened, used for hiding from Baldi and other characters. Plus, when they are opened, they make a sound, so Baldi will know which locker the Player hides in.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw&t=57m2s Hiding in this locker also counts as looking in other people's lockers which means the Player can also get a detention if the Principal sees the Player coming out of this locker. The Player's stamina will not regenerate while they are inside the locker. Trivia ;General * In Baldi's Basics Classic, Birthday Bash, and Full Game Early Demo, they are only decorative world objects as there are only red lockers. ;Baldi's Basics Classic * During the development for the classic edition, mystman12 first planned to have all of the lockers opened with possible items inside. The audio for the Principal of the Thing's quote calling out when seeing the Player using the lockers is first found in the game files. Despite the simple mechanism, this feature is scrapped because mystman12 thought that clicking on every single locker can be very tedious. The interactive lockers in different colors are later first featured in the Kickstarter demo. However, while the cyan-colored locker is featured, another different colored locker containing possible items has yet to be added for the full game. * There are a total of 235.5 lockers in Here School. Most of them (194 lockers) are found in the hallways throughout the school, while 41.5 lockers are found in the Faculty Room with the Zesty Bar machine. ** Observing the lockers in the Faculty Room with Zesty Bar machine carefully, they appears to be a rather odd, glitchy set of 2 lockers, near the back-left corner of the room. These lockers overlap each other in a way that takes up the space of one and a half lockers, in total. Depending on the angle the Player looks at these lockers, they'll either see a complete door to the left that overlaps half of another locker, or a complete door to the right that overlaps half of another locker. Even in the latest version, this "glitch" is still in the game. It is currently unknown whether this is intentional or not. Glitches ;Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo * The Player can still get in the lockers through the wall * Prior to V1.1, the random event starting while the Player is hiding in a locker will cause the event's description text to permanently stay. * The Player can play Playtime's jump rope minigame while hiding in a locker. ** When the Player hides in a locker and exiting the locker while Playtime chases them, her position would reset. Audio Gallery InsideLocker-sharedassets3.assets-254.png|The texture when using the blue locker. References Navigation Category:Structures